


Gravity

by moonofmorrigan



Series: Unspoken [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Camp Nanowrimo, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loneliness, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Two women, Candy and Susanne, who met online and became friends decide to meet in real life. Both women feel drawn to the other, eventually leading to an extramarital affair.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still in it's rough state as I am still writing it. It is my Camp Nanowrimo project. It will also be part of my "Unspoken" series.

 

“You don’t know anything really about this woman Susie-bell! For all you know you could be letting some psychopath into our house!” Tom declared as he helped his wife make the guest bed.

  


“I’ve been talking to her for months Tom! Honestly, if she’s a psychopath, I think I would have figured it out by now.” Susanne ventured trying to keep from shaking her blonde head and uttering words under her breath in annoyance. She brushed a stray strand of golden hair out of her face and focused on the job at hand.

  


Her husband did this every single time she met someone. They could have known the person all their lives – both of them – but if it was someone she wanted to invite over for anything, especially to stay for a couple of days, they could be a psychopath. Funny part was, if he brought home some random guy he met down at Pinky’s and talked to for only 2 hours, it was fine and dandy. It really was irritating.

  


He glared at her from across the bed. “Where in the world did you meet this woman anyway?”

  


She scowled at him. “I already told you. I met her online through a fandom website. We started talking through the messaging service it has.” She turned, picked up the comforter for the bed and was able to make a snapping sound with the fabric as she laid it down on the bed. “If you decide you don’t like her you can always go out with your buddies for the night.”

He put his hands on his hips and gave her a sour look. “Our kids will be here.”

She dropped her arms to her sides and returned his look exasperated. “I am aware of that.” She bent down to start unfolding and straightening the comforter on the bed. “I can’t believe you honestly think I’d let someone in here who I’d think would hurt our kids.”

His demeanor changed entirely at this and he sat down on the nearly completely made bed. She gave him an irritated look and followed it up with crossing her arms over her chest.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just saying I want to be here tonight just to be on the safe side. If she seems fine I promise I’ll back off. It’s just you’re too trusting sometimes.”

I’m too trusting? She almost laughed at the statement. “She has kids too Tom. She needed some time away from it all, and I just thought maybe, just maybe, I could invite her here because I consider her my friend. She knows more about me than even you probably do.”

  


He rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m not even going to ask what you mean by that. But fine. I’ll trust your judgement.” He stood up, and pointed at her. “But I’m telling you, if she does even just one thing,” he held one finger aloft to illustrate his point as he attempted to reground his authority, “to make me think she’s not right in the head, she’s out. Understood?”

She couldn’t control the shaking of her head this time. “Fine! But I’ll also remember that the next time you bring one of those drunken slobs home for me to cook for and then tries to feel my ass while you’re off puking in the toilet!”

She could see his jaw working, and the nerve at his neck was standing out. She knew she hit the nail on the head and the argument was done. He took a couple of deep breaths.

“Why are you being so anal about this?” he asked controlled tone in his voice.

She looked away biting at her lip. He sighed again, then crossed the room and put his hands on her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I know you’re lonely. I know you don’t think I know that, but I do. I know you need friends. I just worry that’s all it is, and like I said, if you really do trust this lady then so be it. I’ll trust her too, because I trust you.”

She looked up at him with an apologetic expression. “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy arrives.

The day passed way too slowly, and she found herself more often than not looking up at the clock or out the window to see if by chance Candy was early. She knew she wouldn’t be. She would be rather late if nothing else. She was driving over two states and then going up to God’s country where the only thing that would work to find her way around would be an old school GPS, map, and good, old-fashioned country directions – landmarks and all.

She laughed to herself as she looked out the window for the millionth time about how Candy exclaimed, “There’s always a cemetery and a fork in the road! Why is that?!” when she gave her the directions over the phone last night.

Candy’s kids were going to stay a whole fortnight with their grandparents and her husband had to go to California for a business trip for a week. So, rather than spend the week by herself, Susanne offered to let her stay with them for a week or two.

There was just something about Candy that she clicked with in a way she had not experienced in a long while. It made her almost feel like a teenager again. She was honestly giddy with it. She and Candy fit together like a hand to a glove in a lot of ways.

  


Her children were amused by her anticipation of her friend’s arrival as well. They kept snickering every time she would pull the curtain aside, look at the clock, or check her phone for a text. Tom just kept shaking his head and chuckling every now and then. At times making comments that she couldn’t make Candy get there any faster with her fidgeting.

  


Finally just before 7:30 the sound of a car coming up the road and pulling into their drive way was heard, and a couple of moments later, just as Susanne was opening the door to their trailer to run out to meet her, the motor being cut off and a door slamming and opening sounded. She opened the door and she seen the real life figure of the red-head she had only seen in pictures shouldering a purse, a bag on one arm and toting a suitcase behind.

  


She came out first smiling and ready to hug her, but thought better of it considering the load she was trying balance. Fortunately, Tom came out behind her and after introducing himself, relieved her of her luggage. Susanne swept her up in a hug like one she would give to long missed family member or friend rather than someone she had met online and was just now meeting in real life. But how many hours had the two spent talking to the other online and over the phone? Susanne had lost count long ago.

  


Introductions were made, and a plate of saved food was given to her with thanks. Susanne knew Tom was watching every move Candy made, but she noticed he started to relax just before bedtime, and finally, just before saying good night seemed like his normal self. Candy’s easy laugh and open, honest demeanor managed to win him over too. Susanne knew it would be a lot easier from this point on.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two make their way through the day. Candy confronts herself.

“What would you like to watch now?” Susanne asked quirking an eyebrow as she turned to Candy.

Candy ran her fingers through her hair and stretched, with a yawn. She looked up at the clock which showed 2 o'clock. She winced. “I think perhaps we should go to bed. We need to get some amount of sleep in before the kids get up.”

Susanne looked at the clock at that moment as well, and let out an 'eep'. “Sorry I didn't realize it was that late. That would explain why I feel so loopy.”

  


Candy snickered at this , and stood. She yawned, and gave Susanne a sleepy smile. “Time slipped away from both of us I guess. But I think the kids and your husband will understand.”

  


They began to make their way down the hallway to the bedrooms and bathroom. Tom had built an addition to the trailer a couple of years ago when they had to buy a new trailer. He made a grand master room with a bathroom ensuite as well. The guest bedroom was the one Susanne had holed up in when she was pregnant with their last child, a daughter they named Chloe. She was a mirror of her mother with blonde hair and blue eyes, and perfectly formed lips. She was stubborn like both of her parents (but then, so were all of her children), but big-hearted. She was cautious with certain things, and certain people, something she did inherit from her father, which was both a blessing and a curse. Susanne was trusting by nature, but God help whoever broke that trust.

  


Candy made her way to the bathroom with a slight favoring of her left leg. Susanne noticed it earlier and asked about it only to be told it was due to an old injury from the dance classes she used to take. It only acted up, she said, when she sat too long or it was cold. They said their good nights and with a last glance at the other, they parted ways.

  


As Susanne stripped out of her clothes to put on her night wear, then slid underneath the cool blankets next to Tom she could not help the silly grin on her face. For the first time in years she felt content. Like a piece of her was missing and had been put in it's spot once more. She knew not how to explain it other than she hoped Tom would be just fine with their friendship, and that Candy would be able to visit more often and hopefully she in return.

  


When she turned on her side to try and let rest come to her, she heard Tom say sleepily behind her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, “I like her.” He yawned and continued, “I'm also glad to see you so happy and excited about someone. Just try to not make a habit of going to bed at whatever hour this is please.”

  


Susanne snorted in to her pillow. “I'll try not to.”

  


“Goodnight Susie-bell.”

“Night.” she returned with happy grin on her face as she snuggled into the pillow.

  


* * *

  


  


Candy settled herself finally into the full bed after braiding her long hair and putting on her Pjs. Tired as she was, it was difficult to sleep. Part of it was the unfamiliar bed, and the other was letting the adrenline or endorphins... or whatever the hell they were cool down. It had been literally years since she had been able to visit someone on her own. Usually she had a husband and kids in tow, or at the very least kids.

  


She tried to not think about things at home. Her marriage was in all appearances wonderful – ideal in fact. Behind the walls however, the two got along like a cat to a dog. They had peaceful moments, mostly spent on vacations. However, even those became tainted with some kind of spat or another. They should have gotten divorced ages ago.

  


While they had the money to do it, the children loved both dearly and they just were not old enough to understand the concepts of “grown-up love” and too old for them to simply forget that their parents had ever been together. They did their best to keep their marital problems away from their children's eyes as well, but Candy knew they heard the shouting matches they would get into. She knew they noticed the grumblings under breath, or the hateful looks exchanged at times. The last time she even suggested divorce Shawn went berserk. So, she kept it under wraps.

  


Susanne knew a little bit of what went on, but she did not want to totally burden her with it. She had enough to deal with on her own. Three children, a working husband who was out more than he was in the home, money issues, and basically isolation from the real world save in-laws who basically loved her as much as a dog loves his fleas, and a mother and sister whose opinions on her talking about her personal life was “You made your bed; lie in it.”. They were both in a sort of trap, but at least Tom loved Susanne. That much was evident. Shawn, it was hard to say that he loved her at any point in their relationship, but if she looked back far enough she knew he did, and she him.

  


She sighed. There was a small problem that Candy hoped she could nip off before it bloomed regarding her friendship with Susanne. She was attracted to her. Not just in a friendly way, but in a romantic way. Candy thought she was just being ridiculous, and confusing having a close friendship for the first time in years with someone as something more – but the moment she seen Susanne bound out of her door and minutes later embrace her, she knew she really was. But it was fine wasn't it? Susanne was straight, and Candy was good at pretending. She had been on stage numerous times, when it came to her true feelings she decided a new mask was best. Perhaps, in time, she will be able to starve the feelings to death, put them where they belong.

  


Even if she could not, it didn't matter. Susanne was happy, or at least happier than Candy would ever be with Shawn. She could not interfere with that. She would avoid seeing Susanne in the future if she had to.

  


Candy turned on to her stomach blew out a breath of air closing her eyes. Where the fuck did all this angst come from? She went to bed happy, and now she felt like crying. For her ruined marriage, for her poor kids, for developing feelings for a woman that she could never be with in a million years. At least she had the love of her kids, and the friendship of the wonderful, sweet woman. She did not want to fuck all that up. It was worth the world.


	4. Chapter Four

The next few days went by quickly, and the two fell into a routine. Tom even fell into a routine that seemed to compliment it. Candy by force of habit woke up around the same time Tom did, before the sun even began to rise. She would make the coffee, which everyone was thankful for because Tom's was usually too weak or too strong for everyone, and Tom would make the toast. Just before he left, as was usual for Susanne, she would get up and start making the family breakfast as the three children filed in one by one. The youngest usually before anyone else. Once all the children were awake Tom would make his exit, and Candy would call dibs on the shower. 

The children would then go about their daily activities for the summer, often leaving the two friends alone in the trailer to amuse themselves. There was an internet game of sharing videos that would either cause raised eyebrows, or laughs. It was inevitable that they would end up confiding in one another before the week was out. More of the extent for which Candy's marriage came into light, just as the depth of Susanne's need for companionship, but Tom's lack of truly attempting to understand her feelings in regards to needing just more time outside the home came into view. 

Tom was not necessarily abusive, just overly protective of home and hearth. The lack of money made it impossible for them to really go out and do things. His lack of being home made it even more impossible for him to help with the children. When he was home he would continue to work in some form, and in the end, save the weekly romp in the sack, the relationship was more or less almost like a friendship more than a marriage.

In Candy's case, Shawn's overly sensitive, and overbearing personality conflicted with Candy's more peaceful, easy-going one. She also finally confided that Shawn had cheated on her more than once, and will probably keep doing it over and over again. It happened so many times already that sex was not even on the menu anymore between the two, and Candy gave up caring about Shawn's tom catting years ago. Her children, which ranged from the ages of 6 to 3 were left with Candy most of the time as well. But she put on her mask, and her act for their sake when they were together for the kids sake. 

When it came down to it, both women realized they not only needed each other, but were essentially love starved. They were drawn to the same movies, celebrities, books... many things in general. There was one thing that Candy hadn't told Susanne yet, and that was her sexual orientation. She was not sure how Susanne would take something like that. 

While she seemed open-minded, Candy was well aware that Susanne had grown up in this town, was a devoted Christian (in the homosexuality is an evil and those who are such just need to have it beaten out of them kind of religion), at least to her knowledge. 

She knew it was something she needed to tell her, not only because of her feelings that she discovered were in fact developing to a much deeper level, but in the event that her friend caught her staring at another woman's ass or at a pair of boobs like a man probably does (not to mention the occasions when she would literally rubberneck a woman passing by). 

Her feelings for Susanne she would hopefully be able to keep safely tucked away in the little locked treasure chest in her heart. 

Candy's sexuality was something that her husband and she never discussed. It was “the thing” that was just aggravating enough to him that he just could not go there. When she married him, he knew her sexuality, even knew that she had been with a couple of women. He did not make a huge deal out of it then. In fact, it was something he seemed to enjoy about her. At least, that was what Candy thought until one of their first blow ups at each other where he basically informed her that it actually disgusted him, and he never wanted to hear another word about it ever again.

There was another argument where she actually asked if he caught her fucking someone else what would he do. His reply was that he didn't give a shit. She prodded more asking if he found out if it was a woman, his response was a simple scoff and a dig saying no woman would fuck her now.

It hit a nerve though she knew it wasn't true. Candy knew she wasn't ugly. She had the pretty- girl-next-door features, complete with freckles on her nose and dimples when she smiled. But she wasn't exactly in shape anymore either. Her small frame had packed on some pounds, which filled her out nicely to many people's eyes, but would cause any dancing company nowadays to just turn her away for being “fat”. She was glad to be out of that culture now, even though she liked the travel it brought her. But her injury made sure that she would never be able to dance that way again. She had broken her ankle and foot when she fell landing a split jump during a performance. Since then her ankle was weak. She never did make a principal dancer, but she did make the corps. So, it was a dead-end for her when it came down to it anyway.

However, her friend could be model if she tried, even with the similar figure she cut. She was a little thick as the saying went. Her corn colored hair reached to her elbows and had a slight natural wave to it. Chocolate brown eyes shone when she laughed in the most engaging way. She was also tall. Not in the basketball player type of way, but in the runway model sort of way. Yet she kept all of this hidden underneath modest clothes and brush and go hairstyles. No make-up, no jewelry, just her. Yet not even that could hide that she was beautiful.

One night while they were waiting for Tom to come home from work, just two days before Candy had to leave, the subject came up. Not in the since that Susanne directly asked her, but about the subject of lesbians and homosexuality in general.

“I didn't know she was dating a woman. Wow, the things you learn from social media.” Susanne commented scrolling past the article about a celebrity they knew. 

Candy watched her for a disgusted reaction, but when nothing came, she decided to press the subject. “Suz, how do you feel about that anyway?”

Susanne looked up confused.

“You know, lesbians and gay people... that sort of thing.” Candy continued nervously thinking about how idiotically she ended that statement. 'That sort of thing?' What the fuck?

Susanne shrugged her shoulders. “It doesn't really bother me. It's their business, not mine.”

Candy looked away and after scratching an itch that seemed to had popped up out of now here from the bridge of her nose, she pressed, “Yeah, but I mean, what if you found out that some girl you knew at least liked women and men? How do you think you'd react to that?”

Susanne gave her a sideways look before she looked down at the phone on her lap, then back at Candy again. She shook her head, “I really don't think it would matter much to me. I mean we can't help who we're attracted to, can we?” Susanne shifted for a moment then looked Candy dead in the eyes as she asked, “Why?”

Candy looked down and up again, averting her eyes from Susanne as she replied, “What if I was to tell you that I'm bi? Do you think it would matter to you?”


	5. Chapter Five

Susanne had grown suspicious of where Candy was going with this line of questioning shortly after it began. How did she feel about it, was the thing? She did not have a problem with gay people. But the problem was, she never really, knowingly met someone who was at least sort of out before either.

  


She had also been suspecting it for months now from some of the things Candy said. It did not bother her then, so why would it bother her now? Besides, if she knew about her own feelings on more matters than just that, she would probably run away. 

  


“I don't think I would mind. Why? Is that something you're likely to tell me?” Susanne asked with a quirk on her lips.

  


She wanted to lighten it up a little. She could see Candy was suddenly nervous, and that seemed to cut through her anxiety a little, as she nodded biting her bottom lip, and confirming, “Yes, it is.” She looked away at this, and continued. “I've been with women too. You know, like that.” She chanced a look at Susanne at this, which Susanne gave her a reassuring smile to help her prod her to continue if she wanted.

  


“I just know, well, you know...” she sighed heavily and laughed nervously, “I know you're an Christian and I'm sure that your church will probably think I'm some kind of spawn of the devil or think it's a choice. Just something like that.” 

  


“I am a Christian dear, but I don't think you're the spawn of the devil, or that you have a choice in the matter.” Susanne replied laying what she hoped was a comforting hand on Candy's shoulder. “It honestly doesn't matter to me. You're still you.”

  


This seemed to completely relieve Candy of her fears and she settled back in her seat with a smile. “I'm very happy to hear that.” Her brow furrowed for a moment. “Though perhaps, Tom wouldn't be as open-minded about this as you are.”

Susanne considered for a moment. To be honest, she had no idea how Tom felt about such things. It was never a discussion that came up between the two. Her biggest worry about it would be that if he was opposing to it, he would kick Candy out faster than a bullet from a gun. Candy meant too much to her for that to happen. 

She nodded. “I really don't know how he feels about it. Perhaps we should keep it among ourselves then?”

  


Candy nodded in agreement. “Probably for the best.”

  


Susanne noticed a brief look of worry and pain cross Candy's features, but it quickly vanished behind a smile. “We should get dinner on the table. The man will be starving.”

  


Susanne rolled her eyes as she got up, “I know. I just wish sometimes he would cook his own dinner.”

  


“HA! Not likely.” Candy retorted. 

  


Susanne gave her warm smile. It seemed all was normal again. 


	6. Chapter Six

Dinner went by quickly enough. The children were tucked in and Tom said his good nights. The thing was questions kept entering Susanne's mind throughout the night. Things that with Tom in earshot, she would not be able to ask Candy. 

  


When he finally shut the door behind him, and the two were left at the dinner table with just their drinks in hand. Finally, thinking enough time had passed for Tom to fall asleep, she swallowed down the frog in her throat, and shyly asked, “What's it like?”

  


Candy had been perusing her phone at the time, and looked up puzzled. “What's what like?”

  


Susanne shrugged and opened her hands in a leading on gesture. “You know... IT.” she gave her a knowing look, but Candy was still obviously clueless as to what she was referring to. Susanne's voice dropped to a whisper, “Being with another woman...”

  


“Oh!” Candy exclaimed as it dawned on her what she was referring to, then her own voice became hushed as she threw a glance down towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She cocked her head to the side as she looked down thinking, “Well, it's... you know. It depends on who you're with, what they're in to and stuff.”

  


“Well, how do you... you know... do it?” Susanne lead on. She was not one to watch porn, or anything that fed her curiosity on the matter. Truthfully, she was bisexual as well. Problem was where she was born and raised, it was not something you admitted to if you did not want unnecessary trouble – especially if you're the preacher's daughter. When puberty hit and Susanne slowly figured out she had interest in both sexes, she waited for her father to admonish her, disown her, or at the very least scowl at her from time to time, but he never seemed to notice somehow. Her mother on the other hand, did. 

  


She wasn't mean about it when she told her what she felt at times for other girls “wasn't right”, in fact those weren't the words she used. What her mother told her was, “It's okay to be who you are, just don't make certain parts of yourself known. At least not here. Not now. Look at boys, and talk about them. Never talk about the girls. Never talk to anyone about it -ever.”

  


That was the discussion. The book was closed. Susanne never opened the book again. In fact, she didn't in the first place. Her mother simply noticed that Susanne tended to look just a little longer at one of female friends, and not in a friendly way. But one way or another, that talk was so ingrained into her, that even now, knowing she was in the presence of someone who would not hate her for liking both men and women she couldn't straight out say it.

  


But she wanted to know about it. She wanted to, at least theoretically, explore that part of herself. 

“Well, again, it depends on who you're with. You touch each other, kiss... You go down on one another. You finger-fuck each other. Sometimes use toys. You know...” 

  


Susanne's mouth formed an 'O' and she did her best not to ask the question she wanted to ask most of all. How would Candy make love to her? Instead she asked, “Well, what do you like to do?”

  


  


Candy gave a little embarrassed laugh at this and her face turned as red as her hair. “Why do you want to know?”

  


“I just... I'm curious that's all.” 

  


“Curious?” Candy asked rhetorically.

  


Susanne nodded. “

  


I like it all of it.” Candy said with a mischievous smile.

  


  


Susanne let out an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry...”

  


“It's fine. I don't mind talking about it if you want to.” Candy reassured Susanne with a smile.

  


“Thanks.” Now it was her turn to blush.

  


Candy drained her drink and stood looking at the time. “We should go to bed.”

  


Susanne followed her gaze, and gave a sunken nod. “I guess so.” 

  


They followed the same ritual that they had gotten into from the first night. Only when Susanne laid down for the night, it was her turn to be restless due to her feelings.

  


If she was truly honest with herself, she would admit that she had developed an infatuation with her friend before she had even set foot in her home. Now that she was here, the infatuation was growing beyond that safe little boundary. 

  


She laid there for she didn't know how long just going over everything. Trying to be honest with herself about not only her feelings but her life itself. 

She started when she heard Tom mutter, “You still awake baby?”

She turned on her back and faced him, “Yes. Why?”

A moment later she felt his hand slip between her legs and begin to finger her roughly through the fabric of her night gown and panties. She let out a little moan as he continued then a gasp when he stopped and climbed on top of her after he pulled the bottom of the gown up and her panties off in a swift movement that he had been doing for years. 

  


“Candy is probably still awake!” Susanne exclaimed with wide eyes as she watched him pull his boxers down and felt him begin to rub himself against her folds. 

  


Her body, still keyed up to a point from where her thoughts were heading when she was thinking of her friend, responded to what he was provoking from her like a traitor. 

  


“So? She's got 3 kids. I think it's safe to say she knows what happens between a man and woman when the door is locked. Dear God, woman you're fucking dripping wet!”

  


“The door isn't locked! It's not even totally shut!” she tried to sass when she felt him push his way inside and begin thrusting forcing an involuntary moan. 

  


“We'll give her a personal show then. Come on, let me have some of this pussy...” he purred with a wicked grin as he fell in to a hard, slow, steady rhythm that he knew would drive her quickly to the brink of her first waves of orgasm.

  


With that her eyes fell shut and she lost herself in the sensations. The problem was she wasn't thinking of Tom while she was being fucked harder and longer than she had been in years. It was Candy.

  


* * *

  


  


  


Candy put the pillow over her head to block it out as the sounds from Susanne's bedroom began to fall upon the air into her room. It wasn't necessarily that she didn't like hearing Susanne moaning, the occasional dirty phrase falling from her lips and the sound of bed springs rattling... it was the exact opposite.

  


It filled her head with fantasy after fantasy, which she dared not even try to satisfy, no matter how much she was aching and need was pooling between her legs. Fortunately, the occasional grunt, moan or exclamation from Tom kind of chased some of it away to keep her in reality. Instead she turned on her stomach pushed the pillow over her head and tried to ignore the muffled rhythm and sounds coming from the other room. With the way how he was going at least it meant Susanne was getting it good and proper, and would probably be walking a little funny in the morning she tried amuse herself with. The problem was, it didn't really amuse her at all.

  


  


The next morning Candy tried to act as if she had heard nothing, and until Susanne came in and her cheeks turned flame red when she seen her that she was able to do it.

  


Candy merely gave her a teasing smirk, and went back to her coffee and toast. Tom announced that he was going to be out late with his friends, which made Susanne roll her eyes from the stove, and she heard the tightness in her voice when she bid him good bye for the day, and she guessed for the night.

  


When she finally sat down for a moment between cooking, Candy said with a teasing smile, “I heard you having fun last night.”

  


Susanne's face turned red again, and she stammered out, “Oh... y...yeah. Sorry about that.”

  


Candy chuckled, “It's okay. At least you had fun.”

  


Susanne gave her a mock exasperated look then turned towards the sound of her youngest padding down the hallway from the bathroom. The morning ritual began and conversations slowly drifted each woman's mind from the night before.

 

* * *

 

  


The night wore on and Tom still hadn't came home by 11:30. At that point, weary and unable to stay up any longer Susanne declared herself past the waiting point. Her concern was more with helping him in the door and to the bedroom if he was too intoxicated. But she wasn't willing to wait anymore. The two had changed into their night wear hours before, and both were yawning and gazing about with sleepy eyes. They had been lounging in the room Candy was staying in, and Susanne, giving in to the urge which had been growing since Candy's arrival, simply climbed into bed next to Candy after turning out the light and shutting the door.

Candy gave her a wide-eyed look but soon settled beneath the covers beside her and said good night. The words were repeated and her body, though keyed up to some degree with the growing sexual tension she had been having for days (or if she was really honest months), managed to fall asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter Seven

Candy was awoken by the very soft sound of someone opening her door whispering Susanne's name, a soft exclamation of surprise, and she just opened her eyes to see a flash of Tom's wrist shutting quietly behind him. It confused her groggy mind for a moment until she remembered that her arm was draped over a warm body instead of a pillow, and the quiet sounds of Susanne's rhythmic breathing filled her ears. It rushed back to her suddenly, and she was very much awake then.

 

Briefly she worried that Tom thought (if he was indeed drunk) that his wife was having an affair with her. (In her wildest dreams – but nonetheless). She could still hear him softly padding around the trailer from the kitchen if she guessed right, and decided to get up and make sure that first of all, he was able to get in to bed himself, and second that he was aware that his wife was not cheating on him.

 

She gently pulled let go of Susanne's form and got up and made her way to the kitchen. She found Tom there making a sandwich, a glass of soda on the table. He looked up at her, gave her a small smile and went back to spreading mayo and mustard on his bread.

 

“Sorry if I woke you up.” he replied quietly.

Candy shook her head. “It's okay.” She sat down at the table as he put the butter knife in the sink and brought the finished product of his endeavors to the table.

 

“You want one?” he asked with raised eyebrows lifting it for a moment before setting it down. She shook her head and he sat down ready to dig in.

 

He did not seem upset, so she assumed that meant he at least didn't think she and Susanne had been getting it on while he was gone. He did smell of alcohol and smoke, which meant he was indeed at a bar. He had not been staggering about or slurring his speech, so that must mean he was sober enough to figure out what he was doing.

 

“Did you get a good buzz going, or were you in the designated driver's seat?” she asked as he took his first couple of bites.

 

“Just a couple of beers. I didn't want to get drunk off my ass while you were here and embarrass Susie. So, you don't need to worry about anything.” He told her after he swallowed and took a drink of soda. “You can go back to bed if you want. Just be careful not to wake Susie up. Kids will wake you both up soon enough I'm sure.” He smiled, and she let out a breath of relief.

 

He at least wasn't assuming things. She smiled in return and did what he suggested. Before she got back in and did her best to resist the urge to cuddle up against Susanne, took a long look at her, noting the pained feeling her heart gave. Soon she would be leaving. She didn't know how long it would be, or if even ever, if she would see her again. Maybe being away will force her feelings back into perspective was her musing. When she climbed into the bed, she curled into a ball, and did her best not to think. If she did, she wouldn't fall asleep again. Not the best thing if there are children in the house.

 

* * *

 

 

When Susanne opened her eyes she was confused about time and place. For a moment she was transported back 3 years before when she was pregnant with her daughter. She heard a sigh beside her and then she remembered. Caution be damned, she was at least going to know for once the contentment of being able to rest beside Candy in sleep. It wasn't love making. It didn't end with any kissing, or holding or anything improper, but she could not help deep down wishing it had.

 

The sky was turning a soft pink through what she could see through the lace and curtain of the window. Tom had to be home by now. She turned over carefully and looked at her bed partner. Auburn locks were splayed around her like a starburst and her tanned, lightly freckled cheeks and skin were like fire in the soft light from the window. Her breathing was coming in slow, deep steady breaths. She must be very tired, Susanne mused. After all, usually Candy was up by now. She could hear Chloe in the room across the hall starting her morning ritual of humming to herself and drawers opening and closing as she looked for her clothes to lay out.

 

Susanne got up softly, careful not to wake Candy, opened the door and stepped into her bedroom where Tom lay fast asleep spread eagle with no shirt over the tanned chest , no blanket covering him . His short,curly brown hair was fizzed and messed in his sleep. She shook her head and came over to the side of the bed, and folded the comforter over him. He did not have to work today, so he would not need to bother getting up early.

 

She grabbed her robe off the door hook, pulled it about herself and made her way to the kitchen. A big breakfast was in order. After all Candy was leaving in another day. The kids would need the food on their stomachs so they could go out in the yard and fields to play. Tom would need it, strong coffee and if he had a hangover, that disgusting concoction he made to get rid of it. To this day, whether she had a hangover or not, he never could talk her into drinking it.

 

As she was taking the frying pan out from the drawer underneath the stove to begin cooking the sausage she seen her youngest, followed by her oldest emerge from the hallway. The youngest, ever a morning person greeted her happily, while her oldest just waved and sat down grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

 

“You need to eat more than that Jesse and you know it.”

He shook his head and moaned. “I don't want to. Can't I just eat this now, and then eat a bunch of food for lunch?”

 

“We're probably going to be having a light lunch today. Candy is leaving after tomorrow, and your father said he wanted us to go to town to eat this evening since he's off.”

 

He groaned again, and got up and put the apple back. “Why can't Candy just stay here?” he asked.

 

“Because she doesn't live here. She lives two states away dearest.”

 

“Will we go visit her?” Chloe asked looking up watching as Susanne pulled out the sausage, a carton of eggs, and some mixed berries.

 

“I don't know sweetie. That's up to your father more than anyone.” Susanne answered trying to sound matter-of-fact instead of melancholy.

 

Her third child appeared next with a short greeting while she sat down. “Will she visit us again soon?” Heather inquired. Apparently she had already heard a portion of the conversation from the hallway.

 

Susanne turned around from the stove to look at the table of curious children. She smiled and shook her head. “I don't know sweetie. Again, that's not up to me. That's up to her, and your father as well.”

 

“Doesn't she like us?” Chloe asked with big eyes.

 

Susanne smiled reassuringly, “I'm sure she likes us dearest. So, don't worry.” This was the first time her children had really had a chance to voice their opinions on Candy. It seemed they all liked her. Hopefully, Tom would not get weird about her staying her again thanks to Susanne's need for company last night. The conversation drifted off to the children's plans for the day, and Susanne was left to cooking and her thoughts.

 

The food and coffee was well under way when Candy slinked sleepily around the corner.

 

“You need help with anything?” she murmured. Susanne shook her head with a turn on her lips and the two exchanged a look. It made both blush for a reason unknown.

 

Granted, Susanne's thoughts were not exactly chaste at that moment. Her mind had went straight for the idea of wanting to kiss Candy's pink lips, and grab her tight. The same feeling she had before she fell asleep next to her the night before. Susanne had awakened briefly in the middle of the night, and immediately settled into a happy, silly state when she found Candy had wrapped her arm around her and her chest was pressed against Susanne's back. She had not dared to move in order to preserve that time, and eventually fell asleep again. She could not know where Candy's thoughts had gone.

 

Once breakfast was had and the children scattered to their own corners of the house and yard, Tom emerged. He did not have a hangover, but his eyes were still bloodshot, and his responses to questions were more groans and mumbles than speech.

 

After he ate, he retired to the garage to work on his wood building project, with a curious Jesse in tow. He confirmed that they were still going out that night, by informing the ladies to fill up then and there, and not eat lunch. They were going out for dinner and needed to be hungry.

 

“That means we'll be going to a smorgasbord.” Susanne clarified after the door shut and Candy was still staring after it confused.

 

“Oh,” she said and sipped at her coffee. “Why? How much does he think I can eat anyway? I was fine with that little diner we went to earlier this week.”

 

Susanne laughed, “It's more about how much he can eat.”

 

Candy put her coffee down with an exasperated sigh. “Buffets are expensive though Suz.”

 

A weak smile stayed on Susanne's face as she shrugged and replied, “I know. But don't worry about it. We have enough.”

 

Candy gave her a pointed look but dropped it, knowing it was pointless to argue. Candy caught the look of worry that fleeted across her face and grabbed her hand with a gentle squeeze across the table.

 

“I promise it's okay Candy. It's not like we're starving or anything. I know Tom. He knows our finances down to the last penny, and if he says we're going out to eat at a buffet, it means we have enough to cover it and be okay.” Susanne hoped it would settle her mind, but the shake of the auburn head told her it didn't, however she was choosing not to pursue it.

 

“I know it's pointless to say it, but you should let me pay for it this time. I'm not rich or anything, but it's not going to make much of a difference to my bank account to pay for a buffet dinner for us all.” She held her hands up in defeat at the look on Susanne's face. “I'm not trying to offend you or anything. It's just you told me how things are around here sometimes.”

 

Susanne understood it. But she meant it when she said Tom knew their finances down to the last penny, and they wouldn't be going out if they did not have the money. “I'm not offended. But I just mean, don't worry about it.” She let out a breath of air. “Now, what do you want to do today?”

 

Candy shook her head, “Nothing in particular. Want to watch anime or something?”

 

“Anime?” Susanne laughed. They both liked it, but neither really watched it much anymore.

 

“Yeah. I'm sure we can find something new to watch and pine over. Probably lots of stuff honestly. I haven't watched new anime in years.” Candy chuckled as she downed the last of her coffee and stood.

 

Susanne followed, and led her to the den. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. “Just what channel do we watch in order to find anime nowadays anyway?”

 

“I have no clue. If nothing else we can go to the computer and watch something on a video site.”

 

“True.”

 

Both women settled on to the couch next to the other, as Susanne flipped through the channels to try and find something. Neither noticed how close they sat to the other, nor how they would occasionally look the other over with eyes that were filled with more than just friendship.


	8. Chapter Eight

The dinner at the buffet went as the dinner at the little diner did. Only difference being that the kids got to play with more food than eat it, and the adults ate until they thought they would be ill. Talk never really wandered to anything odd, or even to the soon departure of their guest. Tom wanted to know more about where Candy lived, her kids, her husband. The questions he asked were the ones Candy had expected to be asked the first few days she was there. None of them seemed particularly out of place, just the timing was odd. But then Tom seemed to have made every effort to not be in Candy and Susanne's way the whole time.

  


Her answers must not have been alarming, crazy or overly interesting as he didn't seem to get agitated or put off by anything she said. It only led to laughs on some things and him wanting her to elaborate on others. The interrogation lasted until they pulled in the drive way, then Tom declared that he was going out for the night, and not wait up for him. That meant he was going bar hopping again, or at the very least going to Pinky's bar.

  


The children settled into the den to watch a movie while Candy and Susanne stayed in the kitchen. Susanne stood at the window to the door watching as Tom turned the SUV around and turned out unto the road. She turned back to Candy, and a forced smile came to her face.

  


“What's wrong?” Candy asked. Susanne merely shook her head and crossed the room to sit at the table across from her. Candy stared at her thoughtfully for a few moments trying to decide if she should pursue it.

  


Susanne must have caught the look in her eye because she cleared her throat and said softly as she played with the lace on the doilly that sat in the middle of the table where a small vase of flowers was kept. “It's probably best if I don't say what's going on right now.”

  


Candy could not help looking confused, and with a shake of her head and shrug to follow it she inquired, “Why?”

  


Susanne's smile came back, forced and sad, but she didn't look at her. “I don't want to mess anything up. That's all.”

  


Candy was more confused than ever. “Mess what up?”

  


'Everything.” Susanne said with finality, looking up pointedly.

  


The red-head shifted in her seat. For some reason she had the feeling she was not talking about Tom only. Her eyebrows raised as she breathed out a sigh. “Okay.... I'll let it drop then. Just know, you can tell me anything.”

  


The look Susanne was giving her was one she could not decipher. Her mouth was working as if she wanted to talk, her eyes were frightened for some reason tinged with a small amount of sadness still. Her actions, nervous. Finally she replied, “It's best if I don't.”

  


Candy gave her a worried look, but nodded. She wasn't going to push it. There was no point to pushing for something that another was obviously not ready to talk about. She decided a subject change was best.

  


“I want to go to town tomorrow before I leave.”

  


She could tell it took Susanne a second to adjust to the conversation. Finally she inquired, “Why?”

  


“I want to buy you some gifts and things for the kids. Tom to if you can think of anything he'd love to have that I can afford.” Candy said with a smile.

  


Susanne merely looked confused. “You don't need to feel like you do. We loved having you here. Tom, the kids....” there was a pause and the sad look came to her eyes for a moment again, “me.”

  


Candy kept the smile planted on her face as she registered the look, and noticed Susanne beginning to fidget with the doily again. She tried to keep her voice upbeat as she exclaimed, “I want to! How else will I be able to bribe my way into coming back?”

  


Susanne's eyes finally lit up with a genuine smile. “I'll make sure Tom knows you want to go there tomorrow.” The smile faded, and she looked away again, “When do you think you'll be setting out? In the morning or afternoon?”

  


“I haven't decided yet. I figured I would just see how the day went.”

  


“I know it's a long drive. I don't want you having to pull over to sleep at one of those rest stops or anything.” Susanne scowled.

  


“Don't worry. I'll be fine.” Candy reassured.

  


Susanne nodded, and the odd look came back to her face when she caught her eye. “Um, what would you like to do tonight?”

  


“It doesn't matter.” Candy decided it would not hurt to at least confess that she wanted her company more than anything and replied softly, “It's the company that does.”

  


Susanne gave her a startled look, and Candy could swear the smile on her face was actually flirtatious. She stood and held a hand out to her. “There's another TV in my room. We can watch... whatever.”

  


A tingly feeling went straight from Candy's stomach to her abdomen as she looked at the offered hand, stood and grasped it. Candy knew it was not a “let's make love” gesture. But her mind held on to the fleeting notion longer than it should have and it pulled right in the area between her legs. As Susanne led her back to the master bedroom and they finally settled on the bed after propping up the pillows, Candy kept having to calm wildly beating heart down with logic. Susanne grabbed the remote from the nightstand, and turned the TV on. The problem was no amount of logic was settling her down. Susanne kept a firm grasp on Candy's hand, even as she flipped through the channels.

  


It caused her to keep looking over at her. The motions kept catching Susanne's eye and she would give Candy a short smile and then go back to the TV.

  


After a while her body decided to calm itself down to a point, but aside from letting go to stretch her hand or wrist Susanne kept a hold of her hand the whole time. It was as if she was afraid to let go. When the movie they were watching finally ended, Candy went to remove her hand from Susanne's but the woman squeezed for a moment, unwilling to relinquish her hold, then let go all at once. Candy was taken aback by it, but merely stood noting the time.

  


“I think you and I should head off to bed. I think the kids took care of themselves an hour ago.”

  


Susanne nodded in agreement, and was shyly avoiding her eyes. A nervous chuckle came from her lips before she asked, “After I check on the kids, and get into my Pjs, would it be okay... if...”

  


Candy waited for her to finish her request, but she didn't. She merely looked up at her with a shy smile, and then shook her head. “Nevermind.”

  


Candy took a random look around the room and then focused on Susanne once more. She stood now and was making her way to the door. “What were you trying to ask for?” she called out causing Susanne to pause.

  


She turned around and the nervous look was in her eyes and whole demenor again. She shrugged. “It's nothing. Don't worry about it.”

  


Candy stared after her for a moment as she went out to the hallway and to the first of her children's rooms. She watched her as she went to the girls room next shutting the door behind her. Susanne apparently did not know she was still there, and jumped when she turned around and saw her.

  


Candy put her hands on her hip then charged forward, grabbing Susanne's hand and pulling her into the guest room. Susanne let out a small cry of surprise then a giggle. Candy switched the light on as she pulled her and with a tug pulled her to the bed in order to get her to sit down. Susanne was giggling hard by this time and didn't let go of Candy's hand, instead pulling her this time towards her. Candy, not anticipating this tripped and fell on top of Susanne with an 'oof' and a laugh.

  


The laughing stopped when Candy's brain caught up with the position, her on top of Susanne. Susanne's legs and arms basically tangled around her when she tried to catch her, and Susanne smiling up at her. A look passed between the two, and Candy had to use all her self control not to be an idiot and not lean in to kiss the blonde underneath her. She quickly pulled up and sat on the other side of the bed.

  


“Sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you.”

  


Susanne giggled again. “It's fine. It was partly my fault anyway. Honestly I think I wanted to make you do that.” The last part that she said was a whisper. Candy barely caught it.

  


“What?” Candy asked with an upturn on her lips. Could it be...?

  


Susanne shook her head. “Nothing. Like I said it was basically my fault it happened.”

  


Candy nodded. “Oh.” She cleared her throat and thick silence fell upon them for a few moments. “Now what were you trying to ask of me?”

  


Susanne looked embarrassed. “Don't worry about it. It was silly really.”

  


She began to make her way to get up but Candy caught her arm at the elbow. “It's okay. I'll do whatever I can for you.”

  


The statement took both by surprised and Candy had to keep herself from flinching. She knew it was probably almost a confession. Too much like admitting what she was refusing to admit to herself...

  


Susanne looked about her for a moment, nervous. “I wanted to know if we could share a bed again tonight.”

  


Candy's mouth dropped open for a moment, then snapped shut and she smiled. “That's all?” Susanne nodded with a shy smile. “Of course you can! “ Candy smiled at her trying to not sound overly eager, but just welcoming and reassuring.

  


Susanne gave her a bright smile, and gleefully jectured, “I'll just get ready for bed then. I'll be right back.” She stood with this, and left.

  


Candy let out a short laugh. All she wanted to ask was for company tonight? Candy refused to let herself become enamored with the possibility that Susanne wanted to be with her, and in not just a sleep buddy sort of way.

  


She got up, went to the bathroom and took care of her immediate needs, and brushed her teeth, then went back and put her Pjs on. Susanne appeared a moment later in a blue pajama set. After offering a simple smile she turned off the light after asking if Candy was ready for bed, then crawled into the bed, and Candy followed.

  


“I'm going to miss you Candy.” she heard Susanne say beside her after a few quiet minutes.

  


Candy took a moment to breathe. To put that back in the reality it was before she softly said, “I'll miss you too Suz.”

  


_More than you know..._ Candy thought as she took the liberty of turning on her side and draping an arm over Susanne's waist.


	9. Chapter Nine

It took a while for Susanne to fall asleep. She could tell it was the same for Candy. The idea of her leaving was settling in her stomach with a bit of nauseous heartbreak. She knew she was being odd. Holding Candy's hand all night, refusing to let go. Asking to sleep in the same bed with her. Yet she could not bear to be without Candy's presence for even a moment, knowing soon she would be gone for who knew how long. Disappearing into the depths of the online world and phone calls once more.

  


When she found Candy on top of her, it took all the strength within her to not grab her by the nape and kiss her like she had never kissed anyone before. She didn't understand what was so alluring to her about Candy itself. She had interests in other women before. Men of course. But quite honestly nothing was matched this. Even when she and Tom were dating, and she had been taken with Tom more than anyone before as well, she didn't feel like this. Raw desire. A deep seated longing that was not just for sex, but for her very presence and the need to be by her side or at least hear her voice. It was like... coming home each time she looked at her and each time they touched the other. None of the touches or looks were anything improper. Nothing that her mother would be chiding her about.

  


But she couldn't help wondering, did Candy want her, love her even beyond friendship? Sometimes Susanne thought she would catch a look in Candy's eye. A secret hidden behind her smile. A touch that lingered longer than it seemed. And tonight... surly she could have pulled away if she didn't want her like that? Susanne didn't intend to throw herself at Candy this night. But she knew in a sense she had. She could not help it. The idea of going even a second without being as close as possible was maddening to her.

  


Now as she honest to God laid in her arms afraid to move that she may release her, she just wanted to turn over, pull her against her, and kiss her... touch her. But she didn't and eventually sleep befell. Not before Tom came home, went to their room called for her softly, then without skipping a beat quietly opened and shut the door to the room she and Candy were in, and went back to the kitchen humming happily to himself.

  


Tom... poor Tom. Susanne mused there was no way he could know that his wife wanted to fuck her best friend. There was no way he could or should know that the last couple of nights before he decided to fall a little bit back into his routines that when he would come home laying sloppy drunken kisses on her, that she would close her eyes, and imagine Candy. That she would imagine when she woke up that it was Candy who was cuddled up against her sleeping soundly.

  


By Christian rights she was already fucking her. She had already started having an affair. Her daddy would be the first one in line to tell her so. The thing was, Susanne knew she should feel some type of remorse for it, but instead... it just made her feel happy, even if she was, at least in her mind, being wicked.

  


  


In the morning, things were hectic. Candy didn't eat hardly anything more than her toast. Telling everyone she was driving to town. She didn't wait for anyone else to get ready, and before she went out the door she told them it was because she was buying gifts. Susanne wanted to go at least, but if Candy genuinely wanted the things she bought to be a surprise, then so be it.

Tom and she spent the morning and the first part of the afternoon as they normally did. Usually her cleaning things up as the kids headed to their respective play areas that they had chosen, Tom in the garage working on his project. She knew she should probably ask what he was making this time, but she knew it was more of a reason to for him to not be cooped up in a house with three kids and a wife who was not exactly the most talkative in the world.

  


Candy finally came back, shopping bags in hand. Susanne open the door for her with a thanks, just before from all corners (except the garage where Tom was) they were descended upon. They headed to the den, and one by one Candy pulled her gifts out for each child. The girls each received new dolls and a new frilly dress to wear. Jesse got a new water gun that Candy exchanged an apologetic look with Susanne over. Susanne knew Jesse would spend the next couple of days refilling it and squirting everyone with it every chance he got. Either way the children were delighted with their gifts, and finally when they ran off to their rooms to inspect them Candy pulled out Susanne's.

  


She had bought her a jewelry set, and a sky blue blouse. The jewelry set was just earrings and a necklace, but it was lovely.

  


“It's sterling silver, so there shouldn't be any green necks or ears.” Candy said with a smile as Susanne pulled the necklace of diamonds and pearls out of the gift box.

  


“It's lovely!” She looked up at her then, “How much did you pay for all of this?”

  


Candy quirked an eyebrow. “You're not supposed to ask that, remember?”

  


Susanne huffed out a breath, and gave her a look that tried to convey the fact that she did not want her spending a ton of money on her. “It's just I know you have to make the trip back, and it's expensive at some of these gas places... restaurants.”

  


“Suz!” Candy held her hands to tell her to stop, and with emphasis she reminded her, “I will be fine! I already planned on buying all of you something before I came here. It's not like I bought you a $15,000 jewelry set or something. The blouse was on sale, if that makes you feel better.”

  


Susanne picked up the blouse next. It was easily the nicest piece of clothing she had now. Her lips twitched into a tight smile and she sighed. _These are gifts... stop acting so stingy. She'll think I don't like them._ A genuine smile came to her face with a resolute look in her eyes, “I'll try and make something for you. I can't guarantee it'll be as nice as these...”

  


Candy's eyes widened, then narrowed. “Suz, you do not have to feel obligated to give me anything. You let me stay here for a week, and you're my friend.” She smiled reassuringly, “That is all more than enough.”

  


Susanne looked down fingering the crystals on one of the buttons. If only she knew how she felt about things, would she even still be sitting here? “Thank you. Really, thank you.” She looked up and hugged her. “Now what did you get Tom?”

  


Candy snickered. “Something I'd never get my husband, that's for damn sure.” She pulled over the biggest and heaviest of her bags, and pulled out a small tool kit. “I imagine he already has something like this... but new tools never hurt for a man who uses them.”

  


Susanne laughed. “He is going to be thrilled. In fact, he may divorce me and marry you once you give him that.”

  


Candy scoffed and rolled her eyes. “No offense dear, but I don't even want my own man. Last thing I would need is my best friend's.”

  


Susanne's breath caught at the final words mid-laugh. _Best friend? Friend... yes... that's all._ Candy caught the look she was giving her.

  


“Are you okay?”

  


Susanne nodded. “Yes.” She gave her a smile. “Yes. Of course. I just know this means you're probably leaving soon... doesn't it?”

  


A sad smile came to Candy's face. “I'm afraid so. In fact, if you can send one of the kids to get Tom so I can give him this, I'll load up my car and be on my way.”

  


Susanne shook her head at first then nodded. Her heart hurt. It felt hard to breathe. “I'll see if Jesse can get him.” She got up then and called for her son, and sent him out to get his father. She stood there pretending to watch Jesse's retreating back when in truth she was trying to keep from crying. She didn't want Candy to go. Once she left... when would she see her again? Would she?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This work is copyrighted © Autumn M. Miller (MoonofMorrigan). The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited. All rights reserved.


End file.
